A Hundred Words
by zen.silver
Summary: This is MY Sisters Grimm Hundred Word challenge! I'm really excited. I'll probably do a lot of these. ACTIVE, DUE TO WINTER HOLS. MAX OF 7 TO 8 CHAPTERS A DAY. EXPECT NO SIGN OF WRITER'S BLOCK FROM MUA. sort of beta-read by Archer Princess
1. Story Format

**A/N: - Hello, hello! i'm back for a few days, mid exam break. i found this format, I'm gonna use it. So, adios, strange ideas from my ADHD brain!****  
**

1. Dream  
2. Make-up  
3. Dye  
4. Pretty  
5. Temper  
6. iPod  
7. Scissors  
8. Holiday  
9. Present  
10. Basketball  
11. Fairytale  
12. Wedding  
13. Dance  
14. Rain  
15. Awkward  
16. Baby  
17. Snow  
18. Sing  
19. Pumpkin  
20. Sleep  
21. Picture  
22. Sigh  
23. Laugh  
24. Last straw  
25. Smirk  
26. Monkey  
27. Eyes  
28. Sugar  
29. Who?  
30. Competition  
31. Wishes  
32. Imagine  
33. Hello  
34. Tattoo  
35. Waffles  
36. Ballet  
37. Ugly  
38. Faded  
39. Miracle  
40. Popcorn  
41. Candles  
42. Toilet  
43. Animals  
44. Purple  
45. Sunshine  
46. Star  
47. What?!  
48. Rock  
49. Hero  
50. Waltzing (Lessons)  
51. Clowns  
52. White flag  
53. Cow  
54. Chocolate  
55. Tissue  
56. The girl thing  
57. Crush  
58. Snake  
59. Roses  
60. Nap  
61. Grass  
62. Cloud  
63. Story  
64. Hey!  
65. Coin  
66. Perfect Enemy  
67. Pessimist / Optimist  
68. Shoes  
69. Umbrella  
70. Forget  
71. Remember  
72. Forever  
73. Book  
74. Happy  
75. Sad  
76. Chapstick  
77. Control  
78. Comfort  
79. Night  
80. Moon  
81. Stars  
82. Release  
83. Curse  
84. Doll  
85. Cold  
86. Chicken  
87. Alone  
88. Cry  
89. Opposites  
90. Boys  
91. Art  
92. Impossible  
93. Insane  
94. Spider  
95. Stutter  
96. Photographs  
97. Hidden Talent  
98. Sick  
99. Payback  
100. Oops

**It's good, no? So, see you soon with the new chappie!**


	2. Word 1: Dream

**A/N: - Hey! This is for #1, which was 'Dream'. Enough talk, let's go.**

Daphne was bored. Sabrina was out with Granny Relda, buying something or the other. Puck was having a mood swing, and it was definitely better to stay out of his way when he was having one of those. Uncle Jake was snoring away in his room. Her parents were fast asleep, as they had been for the past two years. Elvis was nowhere to be found.

'_He's probably sleeping somewhere outside, like everyone else in the house,'_ she thought.

The seven-year-old went upstairs, and headed straight to the door at the farthest end of the landing.

She opened it and peeked in. "Mirror? You there?"

"Hello, Daphne! What's wrong? What new catastrophe has taken place in the Grimm household?"

"What does 'catastrophe' mean?"

"A big problem."

"Oh. Well, I'm bored. And there's no one to play with, or even talk to. I want something magical. Do you have anything handy?"

"I have just the thing!" he exclaimed. "We don't lock this thing up, as it's actually quite useless, but it'll do to entertain a second-grader. Just a second, let me bring it."

He came back with a cotton-candy-pink-and-blue wool cap. It was covered with little white buttons, which were in turn covered with red text. "This is a dream generator. You can press any button and a dream, specifically for you, will be generated according to what button you press."

"I didn't understand much of what you said, but I'm reading this manual, so I get what it does."

"Where did that come from?"

"It fell out when you brought the cap."

"Oh. Anyway, try it out."

"Okay. Which button…? This one!"

She pointed to a button saying 'MOTHER'S DAY'.

"That's fine, marshmallow." He said, stealing Puck's nickname for the little girl. "Why don't you lie down?"

"Good idea."

And she went and snuggled into her mother's arms. "Will it wake me up itself?"

"No, take your time. It's a dream, after all."


	3. Word 2: Makeup

**A/N: - this is #2, which is… you guessed it, Make-up! I don't have any idea what I'm doing, so bear with me, I beg of you.**

Sabrina walked faster, clutching her coat around her. In her pocket, she carried a small black cosmetic bag. She was heading to the house of the legendary beauty, Snow White.

_Almost there, _she thought.

Sabrina turned the corner, and walked up Miss White's driveway. She rang the bell. After a moment, she heard something from inside. Miss White opened the door. Behind her was a laughing William Charming. His expression turned stony when he saw her.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked rudely.

"I came to _talk_ to your eternal love, Billy. I have a _problem_ and I need Miss White's help." She shot back just as rudely.

"Come in, Sabrina! What a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here at this time of night…?" Snow asked.

"Uh…"

"Oh. Billy, I believe you were about to leave, yes?"

"Uh… yes. I'll just… go now." He said. "I don't want to see you touch a _hair_ on her head or so help me I'll-"

"Billy…" she said warningly.

"Right." He said. He walked of muttering, "No rivalry against the Grimms, no rivalry against the Grimms."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So. What seems to be the problem?" Snow asked.

"Uh… can we go inside, maybe…?"

"Of course, of course. Come on in." she said, a tad embarrassed.

Once the door was safely closed, Sabrina leant up and whispered something in her kung-fu teacher's ear.

"Ah." She said, smiling wisely. "That is _right_ up my alley, dear girl. Come here."

And she led Sabrina out of the hall.

When Sabina exited the house, she had a triumphant smile on her lips and properly applied makeup on her face.


	4. Word 3: Dye

**A/N: - Word #3, Dye. I like this one.**

When the people of the Grimm household woke up, they expected the scream of one fourteen year old girl, not the scream of _two _teenagers, one a boy, one a girl. They simultaneously screamed; one going "PUCK!" and the other going, "GRIMM!"

Both the teens came out of their rooms simultaneously too; and, surprisingly, they were both bathed in paint; the girl in blue, the boy in, strangely enough, pink.

"_Lieblings," _said Granny Relda, looking upat them and shaking her head. "Who exactly did this?"

Daphne just grinned wickedly.


	5. Word 4: Pretty

**A/N: - This is for #4, obviously. Please welcome… Pretty! Say hi, Miss Pretty! Wave to the crowd! Yeah! That's right! Okay, now for the serious thing. I heard about the school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. I'm so upset. Stupid, STUPID guy. I'm so sorry for everyone who died, and, most of all, for their families. I know how you feel. Well, I don't, actually, but… you know what I mean. Hoist the curtain, my minions!**

Elvis was taking Sabrina for a walk. **(You know how animals can get about whether they're the pet or the owner. My dog is like that. My sister says that if he could talk he would call us his 'pets'.) **When they turned the corner, he stopped. He sniffed, and started running. "HEY! Elvis! Stop!" screamed Sabrina, who was being dragged along by the big dog. He completely ignored her. When he turned the corner, he stopped. He looked around suspiciously, and whined. Then he suddenly started wagging his tail. He ran off again, dragging the bruised girl behind him.

Soon they came up to the mansion of Belle, the legendary princess. She was sitting outside, in the verandah.

"Oh, hello, Sabrina. What brings you here?"

Sabrina, struggling to catch her breath, squeaked out, "Elvis!" before virtually collapsing on the grass.

Meanwhile, Elvis was scrambling around on top of Belle. "Aargh! Get it off me! Sabrina! Call off your dog!"

It was too late. Mr. Wuggles came scrambling out of Belle's pocket. Elvis looked relieved and happy, and started licking him. He licked him back.

"Uh… Belle? I think there might be a possibility that Mr. Wuggles is a girl."

"What? Impossible."

"Then why in the world is my dog _flirting _with yours?" she asked, as one eyebrow rose dramatically.

"I – I don't kn-kn-know."

"Elvis thinks your _female_ dog is funny, smart and pretty. Don't you, Elvis?"

Elvis barked in response.


	6. Word 5: Temper

**A/N: - Give a big round of applause to… word #5, Temper! Give a bow, Mr. Temper!**

**Note: I'm sorry if I made Sabrina a bit OOC here, I wanted to highlight how much of a temper she had.**

Puck was holding a block of ice to his black eye, which he had gotten from… you guessed it, Sabrina Grimm!

'_Whoa, does she have a temper! But I'm glad she didn't find out that I switched her shampoo for dung beetle juice. She'd have knocked my teeth out,_' Puck thought, smiling a bit in relief.

"PUCK! YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT I'D TAUGHT YOU A GOOD LESSON!"

'_Uh oh. See you in the next life, front teeth_.' His smile completely disappeared.

Sabrina ran down. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe, but the major difference was that her hair had changed color from straw to black. And it looked like it was covered in lumps of something. "DO YOU WANT TO GET A GOOD BEATING, STINKPOT?"

"Uh… that's a bit… much, no? I think I'll stick to a shouting match. You've already… uh… hurt me." He indicated to his black eye, backing off at the same time.

"School is in session, students." She said, smiling and cracking her knuckles.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"I'm sorry, Sabrina! I told you, I'll help you wash it out!" Puck cried, wincing.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Enough for today." Then her eyes widened. "Did I just do that to you?" she gasped.

"What, you didn't notice?"

"I'm – I'm really sorry, Puck. I think I got carried away." She looked down at herself. "Er… let me put on some clothes, and then you can help me wash out my hair, okay."

Puck smiled a bit. "Okay. Again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. _I'm_ sorry. I definitely shouldn't have beaten you up so much." She helped him up. "Give me a second."

Puck sighed, rubbing his cheek, where a huge blue bruise was forming. '_Girls. Who knew they were so confusing?'_

"Puck! Come in the bathroom."

"Gimme a second, Ugly." He climbed the stairs. "So. How do we do this?"

Sabrina was standing in front of the tub, with her head upside down and her hair hanging into the tub.

"Well, I'll shampoo, and you get the stuff out with this comb. Here."

"Okay." He moved to take the comb. "Go on. Shampoo."

"Yeah. Sorry." She quickly poured some shampoo into her palm and started rubbing it in. Puck waited until it was good and lathered, and then he started attacking it with the comb.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Uh… thanks, Puck." She said. Puck reached his hand out to hand her the comb, but she pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the one with the bruise. Then she turned red and ran into her room. The door closed behind her.

'_Like I said. Confusing. I wonder if you can hate and love someone at the same time.' _Puck thought, touching his cheek.


	7. Word 6: iPod

**A/N: - #6, IPod. A bit strange, this one.**

There was a knock on the door of the Grimm house. Sabrina answered the door. She was met by a vile smell and a vile sight in one package.

"B-b-Baba Y-y-Yaga! What a surprise!" Then she ran off, screaming, "Granny!"

Granny Relda came down. "What on Earth is the matter, _liebl_- Ah. Baba Yaga. What brings you here, Old Mother?"

She looked embarrassed, and fidgeted a bit before answering. "My… _IPod_ is missing. I need your help finding it."

"IPod?" came a collective shout from upstairs. Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne tumbled down the stairs.

"YOU have an IPOD?" Sabrina asked before falling down in a fit of laughter. Daphne and puck soon joined her on the floor. When she recovered, she said: "I thought IPods were for… like… teenagers and all."

"No. I have an IPod. I use it to record and playback my favorite mantras and spells."

"Oh. That's different… I guess."

"So… are you going to find it for me?" she asked.

'Of course." sighed Granny Relda warily. "_Lieblings,_ please put on your raincoats. It looks a bit cloudy today."


	8. Word 7: Scissors

**A/N: - This is…that's right, obviously #7! Scissors.**

Sabrina burst out of her room. "Granny! I need help!"

There was nothing really unusual about the girl's appearance, except for the fact that she had a big wad of gum stuck in the lower strands of her hair.

Puck came out of his room, yawning. When he saw Sabrina, he froze. "I didn't do _anything _this time, Ugly. Get away from me."

"No. You're right." Sabrina sighed. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"What…?"

At that moment Granny Relda came out of her room. "_Liebling_! What did you _do_ to your hair?"

The girl looked down in shame. "I… accidently fell asleep with gum in my mouth and… well…"

"It's all right, _liebling_. You already need a trip to the barber."

"What? The barber? No way! I'm _growing_ my hair!"

"What other solution do we have?"

"Er… we can… I dunno."

"Get ready, and we'll leave."

In the mean time, Puck had been listening to the whole conversation. "Um… what's a barber?"

Granny looked at Puck. "I think you can come too. Your hair is growing into your eyes."

"No! My hair stays as it is. No one will do anything to the hair of The Trickster King."

"What, stinkpot? You wanna grow your hair out too? Maybe turn into a girl in the making? I don't think anyone has heard your scream except me. I've got it taped. Wanna hear? You sound like a _girl_!"

"Wait for me, old lady!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

They entered the barber shop; the only one in Ferryport Landing. It was run by a human. His name was Zeke.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Zeke's Cuttings! What can I do for you?"

Relda ushered the two teens into the shop. With one look at Sabrina, he understood what had to be done.

He smiled down at her. "Sit down here, Miss. We'll have you done in a minute. The boy…?"

"…needs a haircut." Granny Relda finished. "His hair is far too long for a respectable boys'."

"As you say, Ma'am. This seat is free, Mr. …?"

"Goodfellow." Puck said stubbornly as he clambered onto the seat.

"Ah. One second, Mr. Goodfellow, my pair of scissors is in the back."

"Scissors? No one said anything about scissors! Those sharp, pointy weapons! These people must be part of the Scarlet Hand, old lady! We must get out of here!"

"Puck! Shush! We are in a human community!" Granny Relda whispered urgently to him.

Zeke came back into the room. "Now, I think we should get over with Mr. Goodfellow's haircut first."

"That is your judgment. I just brought them here." said Granny Relda.

The scissors descended on Puck's hair.

"Nooooooooo! Save me, old lady! I beg of you!"


	9. Word 8: Holiday

**A/N: - No #8, Holiday. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers and readers! I owe you big time! This is set post book 9, with Daphne nine and Puckabrina 13, nearing fourteen.**

Christmas was coming up, and Puck was upset. No, don't get me wrong, the reason he was upset was not _Sabrina, _as all of you might think. The problem was that there was no sign of a White Christmas. In fact, quite the contrary, it was _hot_, and everyone was wearing t-shirts and drinking lemonade.

"Ugh! Curse you, global warming!" yelled Sabrina out of the blue.

"But Sabrina, global warming isn't supposed to make it hot in December, is it?" Daphne asked from where she was at the sink, dousing her head in cold water.

"As a matter of fact, no." said Sabrina from where she was lying on the sofa.

"What's global warming?" asked Puck curiously. He was using Sabrina's iPod.

"It's… it's… Daph, bring me a dictionary." Sabrina asked. "Puck, gimme the iPod. It's mine."

The nine-year-old stalked off grumpily.

"Puck, I mean it. Get my iPod out of your filthy ears before you lose your ears themselves." Sabrina threatened, waving her fist half-heartedly.

"Fine. It's hurting my ears anyway." Puck said, taking them out and sighing. Puck was not really affected by the heat, on account of his Faerie blood. "Can someone entertain me? I'll blow the house down."

"That's welcome. This place needs a breeze factor, already. I'm going to burn up."

"Here." muttered Daphne, dropping the heavy book on Sabrina's stomach before going back to the sink. She opened the cold water again and stuck her head under the tap while Sabrina looked through the book.

"Did you find anything, Ugly? Or did the heat fry your brains?" sneered Puck.

"I have ALREADY told you NOT to call me that! And no, I can't find it. Seems to me that 'global warming' is a phrase, not a word. Daph, bring me the laptop."

"Bring it yourself! I'm not your maid." She grumbled.

"That's it! I'm gonna go do something about this _BICKERING!_ It's getting WAY out of hand, this heat, and horribleness. Prepare for a cold spell!" Puck burst out, his wings springing out of his back. He rose a few feet into the air before Sabrina reached up and pulled him down by his grimy pant leg.

"You're gonna bang your head on the roof, stinkpot." She said.

Puck said nothing; he flew right to his room.

The following day, it was extremely hot. What's more, it was Christmas Eve. Puck still hadn't shown his face out of his room.

"Sabrina! We haven't done any Christmas shopping, and it's Christmas Eve! What do we do?"

"We nap." Sabrina said before rolling around in bed and falling asleep.

Suddenly, there was a big bang. Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Veronica Grimm and Henry Grimm came bursting out of their respective rooms.

"What _was _that?" Uncle Jake asked.

Then there was another sound, and then Puck came bursting out of his room.

"People, I have a solution to our heat problem." He said. "Step into my room, and the answer will be revealed!"

"Hey, stinkpot! Why're you talking like your little bro?" said Sabrina rudely. She had come running at the sound of the bang too.

"Watch it, Grimm. I might not let you survive this heat."

"What're you talking about, Puck?" Sabrina asked, so puzzled that she forgot to insult him.

"C'mon in, everybody. Don't stand there gaping."

Everyone stepped into his room. He flew in too, and closed the door behind him with a dramatic "Behold!"

Everyone instantly started shivering.

"Wh-wh-what did you do here, P-P-Puck?" Veronica asked.

"A bit of liquid freeze and some magic, lady." he replied. "I was thinking we could have our Christmas here."

"Yeah!" said Sabrina, catching on. "We could camp out in your room for a day and set up a Christmas tree and have our presents and all that stuff."

"But first, shopping!" said Daphne.

Christmas was over; it had been an enjoyable experience, and everyone wanted to camp out n Puck's room for another night.

Everyone drifted to sleep, and soon it was only Puck and Sabrina, sitting around the fire.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I had a good time, today. A good holiday."

She got up, walked around the fire to him, sat down next to him, and, before he could react, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she just sat there, looking around, as Puck's cheeks heated up.

After a moment, she nudged him and pointed upwards. "Look."

"Mistletoe."

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Then, as one, they moved in and kissed.

Then Sabrina fled into the depths of her sleeping bag.

This left Puck sitting in front of the fire.

"Yeah. A good holiday." He echoed.


	10. Word 9: Present

**A/N: - I am great with posting, no? I'm saying it now, and I'll say it every day 'til the 25****th****: **

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

***I can say this since its 11.40 P.M. where I live. Yeah! I'm a night owl! Rock on, night owls!**

***If you're a night owl, do two things; 1) tell me when is the latest you've ever stayed up at night; 2) Copy and paste this onto your profile. **

**Without further ado, I give you… Word #9! This is… Present!**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Daphne.

"Yeah. Do that." Sabrina was still sort of mourning. Puck and Uncle Jake had left, to explore the world and find magical artifacts, two days ago. And though Sabrina refused to acknowledge it, for the past two days she hadn't done anything but sit on the couch and stare into space.

Daphne looked at her older sister, made a face, shook her head, clucked her tongue, and then went to answer the door.

Before opening, she asked, "Who is it?" through the door. That was the new rule in the Grimm household. Never answer the door before knowing for sure who it is.

"It's Hare from the delivery company! You've got a package."

"Oooh! A package!" she opened the door. "Thanks, Mr. Hare."

"No problem. Well, it was a bit of a problem. That's a big package you've got there, Missy." he said as he wheeled the big box into the house. "Uh…"

"Oh, yeah." Daphne reached into her pocket and found a few crumpled dollars. "Here."

"Uh… it's not much… but it's better than nothing. Thank you, and don't forget to call me when a package needs delivering." He walked off down the driveway.

Daphne slammed the door shut and ran for the package. She squinted to look at the label. "Sabrina, guess what! It's from Puck and Uncle Jake!"

"Huh?" she got up and came closer. "Daph, you know the rules. A grownup has to open all packages, just in case."

"Okay." She ran up, calling her mother.

Sabrina stared at the label. She was glad that Puck hadn't forgotten her. She remembered a conversation she and Puck had had the night before he left:

_Sabrina had been sitting on the roof. She was looking at the moon; wondering when she would have a nice normal life, without people always coming and going._

"_Hey, Ugly." she turned around, and there he was; hair stylishly messy and hands planted on his hips. He was about four inches taller than her, now that both of them were physically nineteen._

"_Could you be nice to me at least once?"_

_He smirked. "I have a reputation to maintain, Grimm. But, yeah. Just this once." He came and sat next to her._

"_I don't understand. The one time life starts becoming normal, people start leaving again, and it all gets ruined."_

"_You could come with us." He said, eyes flashing in the moonlight._

"_You know I can't do that." Sabrina mumbled, turning to look at him. "There's a fifteen-year-old Daphne to protect."_

"_Touché, but, seriously. She has her mom and dad, and, to tell the truth, you need a vacation."_

"_No. I can't. And anyway, what would I do on vacation with two immature boys? Make you lunch? No thank you. You two can make you own lunch." she said, trying a feeble attempt at humor._

"_Funny."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Well, if you've made up your mind, then, think of this; I'll send you something. Something that won't fuel your addiction, but something nonetheless."_

"_You've increased your vocabulary, haven't you? Touché, nonetheless, fuel."_

"_I was reading."_

"_You? Reading? Give me a break." she snorted._

"_I'm not the same person you met all those years ago, Sabrina. Remember that." and with that, he walked away._

"Hello? Sabrina?"

"Hey, sweetie, get up."

Sabrina snapped out of her daze and looked around. "What?"

"Uh – you've been staring at the postal address for about ten minutes now."

"Sorry. Flashback."

"Okay. I'll forget that. Can you move away from the package so we can open it?"

"Uh… yeah." she moved back. "Here."

Daphne opened the box, and inside it was a much smaller cat carrier and an envelope.

"Hey! I think it's an animal!" she reached into the box and lifted the cat carrier out. She read the name on the envelope, and gave it to Sabrina.

"It's for you."

Sabrina took the envelope, spotting the 'from Puck' on it. She stuffed it into her hoodie pocket.

"There's some kind of a really small dog in here!" the overly excitable young teen said.

"Open the latch." said Veronica. "I don't think it'll bite."

Daphne opened the latch, and reached in. Her hand came back holding a sort of very small half-dog, half-hamster. "What's this? Sabrina, open the envelope. Maybe we can find out what it's called."

Sabrina opened the envelope. Inside were two notes, one labeled 'to read in front of Daphne' and one labeled 'to read without the presence of Daphne'.

Sabrina smiled. She took out the first note. She read it out loud.

"'Hello everyone! I sent you a pet, if you hadn't noticed. If you are concerned of our wellbeing, I'll just say we're both good an' kicking. We're in Greece, and we'll probably be here for a while.

Back to the pet. This thing is called a 'dogster', for reasons imaginable. It is basically for Sabrina, since I promised her something. Daphne, I know you're angry, but you didn't ask for anything, so you won't get anything unless you send me a letter or something, so calm down. Count to ten. That's right.

Inside the dogster carrier, there are a few pictures of what they look like and a pamphlet for how to take care of them.

Now please excuse Sabrina, and tell her to go to her room and read the other note, which will appear blank inside to everyone but Sabrina.'"

"Okay, Sabrina. I think you better go and read the other letter." Veronica said, smiling.

"I'm going." She said, sprinting up the stair two by two.

She closed and locked the door behind her. She slowly went and sat at her desk, took out the note, and started reading.

_Dear Sabrina, _

_ I hope this reaches you. We're in Greece, Athens, as you already know. There are plenty of Everafters here, and we've been tracing remains of the Scarlet Hand here, too._

_ I found this animal with a special Everafter. Cupid, believe it or not. He grew up! When I traced him, and got to his residence, I was expecting a baby in diapers. Instead I found a guy about our age._

_Anyway, these pets have a special power. They can feel and send messages of affection to anyone, however far away they are from each other, if there is love between them. I have one, too. _

_And I know you love me, Sabrina. It seems to me that everyone knew this except the two of us. You know I love you, and I know you love me. There's really no use hiding it anymore, Sabrina. We need to turn around and face facts._

_These creatures can tell me anything you want to tell me. Just talk to them gently and they'll send a message through dreams. Expect weird dreams._

_Your best friend,_

_ Puck._

Smiling, Sabrina put the note away, took out another page, and started writing.


	11. Word 10: Basketball

**A/N: - I'm sorry about the sheer longevity of the last chapter. As promised, here it goes!**

_********* Merry Christmas all, ******* **_

_********* And to all… *********_

_********* A good night! *********_

**Without further ado, Word #10, Basketball!**

"Aww, man! I got beaten by a girl!"

"Not just _any_ girl, freak-baby, you got pummeled by Sabrina Grimm, Queen of the sneaks, _Queen_ of the wrong side of the tracks. "

"Hey! You stole my line!"

"Too bad. You lost." she said, walking to the front porch and pouring herself a glass of lemonade from a pitcher. Puck joined her.

What was causing this odd fight? The event of Sabrina Grimm and Robin Goodfellow playing basketball… to prepare for _Sabrina's_ basketball championship.

"How come you got chosen for the basketball team and I didn't?"

"Uh… I dunno, actually. Stand up?"

"'Kay. Why?"

"I'm checking if you're taller than me."

"I'm definitely taller than you." he said, puffing out his chest.

"No, actually you're not. We're the same height."

"Then why didn't I get chosen?"

"Hmm… I guess I'm more athletic than you." she laughed.

"No!"

And that led to a chase.

**A/N: - Beautiful! Magnifico! Short and sweet! That was great and it took me less than five minutes to write.**


	12. Word 11: Fairytale

**A/N: - People have told me this idea is used, but dearies, bear with me. Please. **

**The usual Xmas chant:**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

**So… give it up for Word #11… Fairy… tale!**

Daphne was on a special undercover mission. She was out to give Puck a tail.

Sabrina had told her that she wanted revenge for the time that Puck turned her green and gave _her_ a tail, and since Sabrina had an addiction, she had promised that she would give Daphne five dollars to do this job for her. It was also an opportunity to practice her escape training.

She quietly crept across the landing and opened the door to Puck's room. It creaked, but the sound wasn't enough to wake anyone up.

She crept into the wonderland that was Puck's room, and sneaked up the hill to his trampoline. She knew he kept all his magic prank supplies in a messy pile near it.

When she reached the pile, she rummaged through it as quietly as possible. Soon she found what she was looking for. A plastic container with little eggs in it.

"Bingo," she whispered. Then she put a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

'_Ugh. Shut up, Daphne,_' she thought.

She crept out of the room with the container in hand. She went down to the kitchen. She took out a glass, and poured it half-full with water. She put in one egg. Then she took out the little glass vial from her pocket. It contained the antidote for turning green. She had sneaked it from Uncle Jake's overcoat earlier, making a mental note to replace it.

She poured a bit of the liquid into the glass and stirred it a bit with a spoon.

The theory was, the eggs would turn Puck's skin green, and the antidote would turn his skin back to normal and give him a tail! It was quite simple, really.

She went back up. She crept back into Puck's room, and replaced the container. Then she went back out.

This time she knocked on Puck's door. After a few seconds, he came to the door. "Whaddaya want?" he asked grumpily.

"You were coughing a lot. I was wondering if you'd like some water." she said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

He looked a bit puzzled, but shook it off. "Give." He took the glass from Daphne and drank the whole thing in one gulp, without giving it a second glance.

"Thanks, and don't come back." He grumbled before slamming the door in Daphne's face.

She was elated.

'_Mission accomplished!'_

"WHO DID THIS TO ME?!" came the shout.

Puck came bursting out of his room.

Sabrina fell over laughing. "Puck… you…you have a…"

"What? I have a what?" he asked, bursting with anger.

"You have a fairytale! Oh, hahahha!"


	13. Word 12: Wedding

**A/N: - No #12: Wedding.**

The blonde girl gripped her father's hand to the point of cutting off his blood circulation.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"It's not my choice to make, darling."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"So do I. That's why I'm giving you away, darling."

"I love him."

"I know you do."

The music started, and it was too late for any more whispered conversations.

The blonde just whispered, almost inaudibly, "Hold onto me, daddy."

She then looked on as the brown-haired man, the man of her dreams, was standing there, at the altar.

She should have been happy. She should have been content. But she wasn't. Something was wrong. _This _was wrong. And the girl knew it.

As she walked up to the altar, she felt a sense of wrongness, despair, and most of all, terror. Something kept nagging her, whispering to her.

And she thought she knew what it was. A person too old for words, a person to immature to describe. A person she loved. And she knew she could _not_ marry this man, the one standing in front of her.

"Do you, Sabrina Grimm, take this man, Bradley Peterson, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Uh… I don't – I don't kn-"

"Do I have to save you again, Grimm?" came _his_ voice.

And she knew all was fine.


	14. Word 13: Dance

**A/N: - No #13: Dance.**

Sabrina had a problem. And she thought she knew who could solve it.

It all started with the news of the Ferryport Landing Middle School's Annual Ball. Sabrina's best friend, Nicole, had come running to her on Monday morning, screaming, "Have you seen the notice board?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the Annual Ball is coming up! It's this Saturday! And we have to have a date!"

"Oh. Oh, no, no, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone expects me to have one date. And that person is the smelliest guy in the universe."

"Who?"

"Robin Goodfellow."

"Oh, _him! _He's _cute_!"

"Excuse me?"

"I _said_, he's _cute!_"

"I _know_, I was just asking what you meant."

"So…"

"What?"

"Are you going to have him or should I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you come with him, or shall I?"

"I'llcomewithhim." she said quickly before rushing off.

And now she was stuck. Without knowing how to dance.

She knocked on Puck's door.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I need help."

"The Trickster King doesn't have time for lowly peasants like you."

"Is that so? What if I tell everyone you sleep with a stuffed unicorn? What will you say then?"

"Come right in?"

"That's more like it."

She went in. "So…"

"What?"

"Do you know how to do ball dancing?"

"Duh. You can't _not_ know when you're an important person in the royal court."

"Okay…"

"And? You want something else too."

"Uh… Puck… atschooltheballiscomingupand ineedyoutobemydate!"

"Uh… what? I didn't catch that."

She took a deep breath. "I need you to teach me how to dance, and plus, I need you to be my date in the school ball on Saturday."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said 'okay'."

"Okay… so can you teach me… tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong with you today?"

"I haven't slept for two days. I don't have any energy to fight with you."

"Why haven't you slept?"

"None of your business. Why're you asking anyway? You're never concerned about me."

"I'm _concerned_ about the considerable lack of pranking, buster."

"Okay, so put your hand on my shoulder. Yeah."

"Ugh. This is _hard_."

"I know."

"Why do people _do _this?"

"'Cause they like it. Ouch! You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry."

"How many times will I have to tell you?! _One,_ two, three, and _one,_ two, three."

"What do you expect me to _do_ with those numbers?"

Puck let go of Sabrina and sat down. He buried his face in his hands. "Ugh. I don't know. This is just how mom taught me. The numbers are the rhythm."

"Okay. Let's try again, shall we?" Sabrina said, coming and sitting down next to him. "I'll try and do better."

"You'd better do better, or I'll think twice about this whole masquerade ball."

"It's not masquerade. You know, whatever. Who cares? But I _do_ want to learn how to dance. Can you teach me? Please?"

"Okay. Come on." He got up.

"Now, I put my hands on your shoulders, right? And you put your hands on my waist."

"Yes."

And they started.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"It's done. I think you know how to do it _pretty_ well."

"Thanks, Puck. You know, I think we should skip the ball."

"I couldn't care less about a stupid ball, Ugly."

"Yeah. But thanks for teaching me. It's a useful skill."

"For what?" he snorted.

"For seducing boys." she laughed.


	15. Word 14: Rain

**A/N: - #13: Rain. **

**Rain, rain, go away come again another day…**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

**I hope you enjoy Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, everyone!**

"Bwina! I wanna play!" said the little red-head, Basil Jr. "I wanna play outside!"

"But… it's raining, Baize."

"I know! I wanna play in the rain!"

"I don't know…"

"Please, Bwina! I'm bored and everyone's gone!"

"Hmm… you could always play with Puck."

"Where's Pak?"

"Good question, Baize. Uh… why don't you go and check?"

"Okay." and, toddler that he was, he toddled up the stairs. Sabrina followed.

"Pak! Pak! I wanna play wi' you!" he said, banging on Puck's door.

"There's no formality, buster. We can go right in." she opened the door and led the baby in.

It was raining inside Puck's room too. "Oh no!" Sabrina yelled. But it was too late. Both the children had already been soaked to the bone.

"Baize! We better get outta here!"

The little boy, who was playing in the rain, said, "No! I wanted to play in the rain."

"Okay." Sabrina gave up. She started playing with Basil too.

After a few moments, Puck came flying down from a tree. "Hey! What're you guys doing in my room?"

"Basil wanted to play with you. So we came here." Sabrina said.

"Pak! Come and play!"

Puck grinned. "Cute kid."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, Baize. What're we playing today?" Puck asked, drifting down to the ground and pulling his wings in.

"We're playing in the rain!" Basil replied.

"Good. Just a sec. Lemme bring some supplies."

"Okay, Pak." Basil grinned. He really enjoyed Puck's company.

After a few seconds, Puck came back with two gun-type things.

"What's that?" Basil asked.

"They're water guns." Puck said simply.

"Hey! What about me?" Sabrina yelled.

"That's the thing. Y'see, buster, we're gonna use your sister here as a target. So you fill it like this… yeah that's right. And now you aim… and fire!"

And Sabrina got splattered by extra water, dyed purple.


	16. Word 15: Awkward

**A/N: - This is the authorities. We have found reports of a Word No#15: Awkward. He is wanted for sheer awkwardness. If you find him please report him to this number: 999-zen-silver*. Thank you.**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

***This means review!**

Sabrina was in her room getting ready for bed. She pulled on her nightgown, and then looked around, as if making sure there was no one spying.

She opened her sock drawer, and rummaged around for the little black bag she knew was supposed to be there.

It wasn't. _'Uh oh... I must've left it in the bathroom,' _she thought. She didn't want anyone to see it, so she rushed to get it.

When she entered the bathroom, she gaped at what she saw.

Puck, in all his usual attire, had opened her little make-up bag, and was currently trying to figure out what the lipstick was. When Sabrina entered, he froze, turned on her slowly, and closed his eyes.

Then he whispered, "Awkward…"

"Definitely…" Sabrina agreed.


	17. Word 16: Baby

**A/N: - Hey! Have you seen the new Word? It's no #16: Baby!**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

Snow and Charming were finally married, and Snow was _finally_ having a baby.

When Snow was eight and a half months pregnant, she came to visit the Grimms.

"You're having a _BABY?"_ asked Daphne, palm poised in front of her mouth.

"Yes. And we're going to name her Relda, after you, Relda." Snow said. Daphne bit down hard.

"I don't really think Billy will like that." Granny Relda said in an amused voice. "He's an extremely anti-Grimm person."

"Not anymore." Snow said. "Guess what I did! I threw some forgetful dust* on him and then said 'The Grimms have done only well to us, and we love them'. And now he loves you guys!"

"Yay!" said Daphne. "Now he loves me too! I can hug him all I want and he won't push me off!"

"Yup!" said Snow, grinning wildly.

"So… the baby's name'll be Relda Charming? Not so catchy." Said Sabrina in a bored tone. "When's the due date?"

"Next week."

"NEXT WEEK?!" screamed Daphne. "I'm gonna have a baby- Uh oh. She's not my baby sister."

"No… but she's sort of your cousin."

"Yay! I'm gonna have a baby cousin, I'm gonna have a baby cousin!"

**A/N: - *I can't remember what exactly the dust is called, but you get my drift.**__


	18. Word 17: Snow

**A/N: - I have NO idea what I'm doing. I never have any idea what I'm doing. Remember this about me.**

**This is No #17: Snow.**

**If you want to know which 'Snow' I'm talkin' about, the type of precipitation or the Everafter, stay tuned.**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

**Actually, people, take this as part two of Baby.**

Snow screamed.

Charming, sitting outside in the lobby of The Ferryport Landing Hospital, clutched a nurse's arm, and kept asking her, "Is she okay? Will she be okay?"

The nurse smiled and reassured him, "She'll be fine! She's just having a difficult time because of the Everafter birth."

"Ohh. And I can't even save her this time. There's nothing I can do to help her."

"Of course there is, Mr. Charming. You could always pray."

888888888888888888888888line break88888888888888888888888 8888

The baby was placed into his arms, wrapped up in warm clothes and blankets.

William, soft-hearted as he was, forgot everything and just looked at the baby.

"Of all the…" his voice petered out. He swallowed and tried to speak again. "To think…" it happened again. He took a deep breath, and hugged the little bundle close. "Welcome to this world, baby. I'm your daddy."


	19. Word 18: Sing

**A/N: - Let's see. Should I make Sabrina's singing voice good or bad? I think I'll stick with the latter. It's more dramatic and Puckish.**

**No #18: Sing.**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

Sabrina bustled around in the kitchen, making breakfast for herself and singing softly at the same time.

"I set fire-re-re, to the rain. _Watch_ed it burn as I _said_ your name…"

Puck came into the kitchen, yawning. When he looked at Sabrina, he frowned, and his ears transformed into those of a cat.

After a few moments of just standing there and listening to her, he asked; "What are you _doing?_"

She looked up, and answered without giving it any thought; "Making breakfast."

"I _know_ that. What are you doing with your _voice?_ It sounds horrible!"

"I was singing. Does it really sound that horrible?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"What were you singing?" Puck asked stupidly, sitting down on the kitchen table and helping himself to a pancake and a glass of orange juice. Sabrina joined him at the table with a plate of burnt toast.

"Eww. Why are you eating burnt toast?" Puck asked.

"I like burnt toast, and I was singing _'Set Fire to the Rain'_ by _'Adele'_."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"Adele? She's a singer. Here, listen to this." she took her iPod out of her pajamas pocket and clicked a few words into it. Then she put one headphone in one of her own ears, and reached over and placed the other one in Puck's ear. "This song is called _'Rolling in the Deep'. _It's by Adele too._"_

"Oh." He just listened for a moment, eating his breakfast at the same time.

When the song ended, Sabrina asked Puck "Did you like the song?"

"Well… to tell the truth, Grimm… you sing better than that lady."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, Puck. You can be real sweet sometimes."

He grinned back at her. "I try, Grimm. I try."


	20. Word 19: Pumpkin

**A/N: - This one should be interesting. No #19: Pumpkin.**

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

"Hey, pumpkin!" Puck shouted from the living room.

Sabrina was in the kitchen with Daphne. "Pumpkin? Who's he calling?" she asked Daphne in a bemused tone.

"I have seriously NO idea." Daphne replied, equally confused. "It might be you, but I seriously doubt it. UNLESS…!"

"Unless what?"

"Unless he's pranking you! I think you'd better go see."

Puck came into the kitchen.

"What is the problem with you guys? Do I hafta call you by name for you to know who I'm calling, Grimm?"

"What's the scene with the 'pumpkin'?"

"It's my new nickname for you."

The two girls gaped at him.

"What?"

"Puck, 'pumpkin' is a term of endearment."

"Oh. I thought it was an insult."

They gaped at him. _Again._

"What? Pumpkins are all ugly and wrinkly."


	21. Word 20: Sleep

**A/N: - This is one of my darker ideas. It came to me in a nightmare, and this word is perfect for the idea, so I'm just going to let my ADHD brain take over from here. So, if you are looking for easy humor and light fluff, like you found in my other one-shots, don't read on beyond the end of this sentence. Read Pumpkin.**

**Gosh. I sounded like Lemony Snicket up there. **

_**Merry Christmas all, **_

_**And to all…**_

_**A good night!**_

**If you are reading that after I post it later this week, just remember that I wrote the above verse on the 24****th****.**

X

"Prepare to die!" Mirror snarled, as he hurled the dagger into Sabrina's stomach.

It reached its target. As the tip pierced Sabrina's skin, she knew she was a goner. She collapsed onto the tightly packed mud, commencing to try and tear the knife out of her stomach, tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes. It was no use. Her time on earth was, without any doubt, running out fast.

Mirror, with one last maniacal laugh, fled back to the main battle.

Sabrina just lay there, slowly dying, until Puck came flying over on a scouting mission. When he saw her, lying still, with her beautiful hair splayed over her face and a big bloody patch on her shirt, all the laughter drained from his eyes.

"Sabrina…!" he whispered, torn to bits by the sight.

He flew down to get a better view of her injury. He gingerly pulled her shirt off from over her stomach, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh no. Oh no, no." his face paled and he tried hard not to faint.

Sabrina, drifting in and out of consciousness, tried to smile at him. "It's okay, Puck. I'm fine where I am, dying."

"No…no, no, no. You can't do this to all of us. Daphne… and your mom and dad, and the old lady… and me."

"I know. But what can I do? Just… don't go… till I die. Don't go."

"When did I ever leave you alone, Sabrina?" Puck said, smiling ever so slightly.

**Ten minutes later:**

The end was near; both of them knew.

Sabrina was having a very hard time breathing, and the hand which Puck was holding was getting colder and colder.

Sabrina knew that the only reason she was still alive was will. She could feel death; a string that was pulling her away from the world, telling her that it would carry her to a new place; a better place. The string was slowly turning into a thick rope.

"Puck…" she gasped. "I just want you to know…" she took another pause to breathe. "That you… were my… first crush. I… I loved you… I always loved… you. And I… before I… die… I want to… I want to know… if you ever loved me…"

"I always loved you, Sabrina. I loved you when I met you, I loved you all the moments in between, and I love you now." He said desperately. He was getting frantic; his need to protect Sabrina getting stronger and stronger.

Sabrina smiled weakly. "Thank you… and now… I'm going… to feel… something… no one… has ever… felt… and lived…to tell… the tale… and neither… will I…"

With her last measures of strength, she beckoned Puck closer with her finger. Without hesitation, she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Then she closed her eyes for the last time…

And fell asleep.

Her sleep wasn't normal. It was eternal.

X

**A/N: - Hey… MACARENA-A! Wow! Wasn't that chapter great? Maybe I should write a new fanfic about the death of Sabrina Grimm. Do you think so? What the heck, I am definitely gonna write one! Hold this typewriter, Jerry!**


	22. Word 21: Picture

**A/N: - This is for No #21: Picture.**

**Have you read my new fanfic? I got inspired by the last one-shot, which was 'sleep'. Please go on my profile and check it out! I think I've gone about it **_**pretty**_** well!**

"Hey, freak-baby!" Sabrina, the fiery fifteen-year-old Grimm screamed.

"What, did your brains fall out of your head?" Puck said as Sabrina came barreling down the stairs.

"_Puck? Did you-"_Sabrina took a deep breath and consoled herself. "Puck? Come to my room, please."

"Uh… sure." Puck put down the plate of strange brownish-green jelly he had been eating and joined her at the top of the stairs.

As he was climbing the stairs, Sabrina stared at the jelly. "Where'd you find that?"

"What? The jelly?" he asked. "Oh, I found it in the back of the fridge."

Sabrina stared at him incredulously. "Puck, that jelly has fungus and mold on it."

"So what?" he said, and kept on walking towards Sabrina's room.

Sabrina shrugged, shook her head, and followed him into her room. Then she picked up a piece of paper she had found in the bathroom and waved it in his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked sternly.

"What? Show," he asked. Sabrina handed him the paper.

He laughed at the crudely hand-drawn picture of Sabrina on the sheet of dirty paper.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"No! Why would I?" she asked. "I thought you'd made it. Didn't you?"

"Uh-uh. My pranks are more elaborate and scientific. They involve the use of many materials."

"What've you been reading?"

"Your bio homework."

"Thanks for that." Sabrina said drily.

"You're welcome."

Sabrina sighed. "Who made this photo, then?"

"Not me. I suppose you _could_ go around asking who made that, but I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Neither will I. Wait, I have an idea." she walked out of her room and called, "Basil! Baize! Come 'ere, baby."

The five-year-old came. "What's wrong?"

"Did you make this?" Sabrina asked, showing Basil Jr. the drawing.

"Yeah. It's a card for you."

"Oh." she replied. "You can go now."

"Okay. Did you like the card?"

"Uh…"

"She liked it a lot, buster." supplied Puck quickly. Basil walked out of the room with an innocent "Okay!"

"So… I think you owe me an apology for blaming me."

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, Puck."

"That's _not_ okay, Grimm."

"That's a new one."


	23. Word 22: Sigh

**A/N: - Hmm. I think I'll leave it to you to find out which one this is. I'll just say it is number 22.**

Granny Relda looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong, Granny?" Daphne asked. She was under the table with Red, holding a 'secret meeting', as she sometimes called them. They were usually about Puck and Sabrina's soap opera.

"Today was your _Opa_ Basil's birthday. He would have been seventy-one now if he had lived."

"And how old are you, Granny?"

There was no answer to that. Only another sigh.

Daphne looked at her grandmother intently for a few seconds, and then she turned to Red and started whispering excitedly. Then they both ran upstairs.

Meanwhile, Granny Relda just clutched her mug of purple coffee tightly and sighed. "Oh, _Gatte_.* If you had been alive…"

She just sat there staring out the window, until all the children came down. Then she turned to them, and asked warily, "_Lieblings,_ are you hungry?"

They all replied no, and continued doing whatever it was they had been doing.

After a few minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Granny? This is for you." Daphne said. She slipped a handmade card into the older woman's hand. Then she skipped off back to the other children.

Granny Relda opened the card. Inside was written, in big block letters, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _OPA_ BASIL!_

Granny Relda couldn't believe it. She started sobbing silently, remembering all the birthdays she and her husband had celebrated together.

When she managed to regain her composure, she turned around to give all her grandchildren, both real and adopted, a hug.

She was in for another surprise.

The four children had silently hung up a banner, saying '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _OPA_ BASIL!'_

The children themselves were standing underneath it, all of them busy, the older two of them blowing balloons, the others scribbling on papers.

"Thank you so much, _Lieblings_. You have no idea what this means to me."

**Half an hour later:**

Granny Relda sighed again.

Daphne looked alarmed. "Are you sad again, Granny?"

"No."

"Then what did that sigh mean?"

"It meant I was happy."

"Oh. Please go on and sigh, then." Daphne said, relieved.

Granny Relda laughed.

*** For those who didn't bother to go to Google Translate and check what '**_**Gatte**_**' means, it means 'husband' or 'companion'.**


	24. Word 23: Laugh

**A/N: - This is No #23: Laugh. The last one was called Sigh, for your information.**

Sabrina laughed.

Puck looked at her like she was crazy. "Grimm, we're being chased by The Sheriff of Nottingham and more than twenty evil bunnies, and you're laughing! Why?"

"Because… oh, hahaha! Because we're being chased by _bunnies_. And we're scared. How funny is that?"

"Uh… to tell the truth, it is a bit funny."

So both of them abandoned their flight from the Scarlet Hand stronghold to sit down and laugh till they had to clutch their bellies.

Because they knew, that sometimes the only way to keep from bursting into tears, or being so scared as to pee in your pants, is to laugh.


	25. Word 24: Last Straw

**A/N: - This one is No #24: Last Straw. Quite funny, if you ask me.**

Puck slammed his hand down on the counter.

"This is the last straw! You didn't give me a bendy straw!"

"This is the last straw." The cashier said.

"I know. I just said that."

"No, really. This _was_ the last straw."

"Oh. Pardon me." he walked back to his booth.


	26. Word 25: Smirk! The Quarter Mark!

**A/N: - No #25: Smirk. Pardon this one, I don't like the word.**

Puck smirked evilly.

"I'll get you for this, you stupid idiot freak!" Sabrina screamed from where she was dangling from a tree. "In fact, I have a better idea. I'll just show everyone in this town the picture I have of you sucking your thumb and hugging your stuffed unicorn!"

Puck's smirk dropped immediately. "You wouldn't!"

It was Sabrina's turn to smirk evilly.

"Try me."


	27. Word 26: Monkey

**A/N: - This is prob'ly one o' my favorites. Word No #26: Monkey.**

Sabrina walked into the kitchen and saw one of Puck's monkeys.

"Oh. Hey, monkey. What's up? Haven't seen your army general for a while. Is he okay?"

The monkey screamed.

"Uh… I don't know what that means. But I hope he's okay. He got a really bad scrape on his back yesterday from that tree, you know."

The monkey was silent, as if waiting for more.

"We were investigating those weird 'seeing' trees, and one of them scratched Puck's back when he was flying. It was bleeding a lot. I know Everafters don't get hurt, but I was worri-"

"I didn't know you cared about me so much, Grimm." The monkey transformed back into his original form. Puck.

"I didn't know that was you! I thought it was one of your monkeys!"

"Silly. You called it 'monkey' the whole time. Don't you know that if it was a real chimp it would have made a fuss over that?"

She was quiet for a while. Then she spoke up. "Is your back healed?"

"Not entirely, but thanks for asking, Sabrina."

She gaped at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You called me 'Sabrina'!"

"So? Isn't that your name?" and with that, he walked off, leaving Sabrina very confused and red.


	28. Word 27: Eyes

**A/N: - Now, I know you won't really like this one, but read it nevertheless. If you don't review I will DIE! Remember that.**

**No #27: Eyes.**

The two circled each other.

Sabrina could easily remember a time, not too long ago, when Puck used to be on their side. When she could have admired his big, green, _beautiful_ eyes without having to think what changed him, what drove him to join the Scarlet Hand, what drove him to betray her.

Puck could easily remember a time, not too long ago, when he used to be on her side. When he could have looked into her big, blue, _breathtaking_ eyes without bowing his head in shame, without having to remember what drove him to betray everyone he had ever loved, without having to think of how bitterly he had _destroyed_ the girl he loved.

They both looked at each other, and as they communicated, using their eyes, they both suddenly knew what it was they had to do.

Both of them dropped their weapons. Both of them leaned in and kissed. Then both of them picked up their weapons and, without hesitation, plunged them into each other's hearts.


	29. Word 28: Sugar

**A/N: - This is No # 28: Sugar. You know, I just noticed that I passed the quarter mark a few chapters ago without noticing! Hooray!**

**X**

"Grimm."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Gimme something to eat."

"Here. Have some of this." Sabrina tossed him the chocolate bar she had been eating.

He took a bite. "Wow, Grimm! This is amazing! What is it?"

"Uh… it's chocolate. Don't you know about chocolate?"

"Never heard of it." he said happily around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh… uh… okay then."

**Five minutes later:**

'BANG! CRASH!'

"_Liebling!_ What was that?"

"I'm so sorry, Granny!" Sabrina cried.

"But what was that noise?"

"That was Puck plus sugar. A bad idea."

"A bad idea indeed." Granny Relda agreed.


	30. Word 29: Who?

**A/N: - No #29: Who?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever met Mother Gothel?"

"Who?"

"You've seriously _never_ heard of Mother Gothel?"

"No. who's she?"

"She's the villain from _Rapunzel_."

"What did she do?"

"She kidnapped a little baby because her parents stole some veggies from her garden. I heard she lives near Old McDonald's farm now."

"Cool! She kidnapped a kid?"

"Uh… yeah, that's the story."

"Great! I want her autograph!"

"Hey! Make sure _you_ don't end up kidnapped!"


	31. Word 30: Competition

**A/N: - No #30: Competition. I'm drawing a blank. I'm ****3****/****10**** of the way through! Yippee! I looove Kraven the Deceiver. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's on!"

"Don't you forget it!"

The two sixteen-year-olds walked a good distance away from each other, and then the boy tossed a wooden sword to the girl.

They started fighting.

It had all started with Sabrina taking a photo of Puck sleeping with his unicorn. Puck had found the photo, and he had challenged the girl to a duel.

"En garde!" yelled Sabrina.

"What does that mean?" yelled Puck as wooden sword clashed against wooden sword.

"I'm not really sure! I think it means 'prepare to fight' or summat."

"Okay, then! 'En garde' to you too!"

"Thanks!"

The fight went on another five minutes, then, Sabrina jabbed him in the stomach and knocked him down.

"Dead," she said calmly. She started walking towards the door of Puck's room.

"Hey! No fair!"

She turned around. "What exactly was 'no fair' here?"

"I don't know yet! I'm figuring it out!"


	32. Word 31: Wishes

**A/N: - No #31: Wishes. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy _Birth_day dear Sabrina, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Blow the candles out, Sabrina!" Daphne said, jumping up and down out of excitement. "Make a wish!"

"Uh…" she closed her eyes for a moment. "Done."

"What was it? What was it?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I don't think it'll work I if I don't tell you guys, so… I wished that Puck wouldn't prank me for a year."

"Aww, man! I had some awesome tricks up my sleeve!" Puck cried.


	33. Word 32: Imagine

**A/N: - No #32: Imagine. I have a hard time with lovey-dovey goo like this, so please, don't flame.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hey, Journal,_

_Sabrina Grimm here. Granny gave me you so I could record my Everafter experiences, but I deemed this one important so I wrote it here._

_I was thinking a while ago, '_Imagine if there had been no barrier. Everything woulda been completely nuts. We would have had a _really_ hard time keeping all the bad Everafters under control.'

_And I thought, would it be all that bad? I mean, some Everafters are really special to me, like Mr. Canis, Red, and yes, a certain blond-haired, green-eyed fairy king who lives in the room next to mine, would be able to get out, and I would be able to enjoy life with them in some other place, maybe NYC or some place. _

_Just thinking about the possibilities,_

_Sabrina_


	34. Word 33: Hello?

**A/N: - This one's name is Hello, and I can't remember the number. Sorry! As a matter of fact, why am I sorry? You don't **_**need**_** to know the number.**

**Guess what? I'm bringing myself into this one!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The doorbell rang loudly. For the past few days there was something wrong with the doorbell, probably on account of Puck's regular pranking. There were two things wrong with it, number one: it was unnaturally loud; number two: it screeched like a cat dying. It was very unpleasant.

Sabrina opened the door. Outside was a girl. She was about five-foot-two and she was wearing a bright red jumper and blue leggings. She had thick brown hair that reached her shoulders, and she had big puppy-dog eyes. She looked like she knew a lot.

"Hello, Sabrina. Call me Zen." She said with a smile.

Sabrina was confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Duh. There's, like, a _whole _book series about you. I know everything about you."

"Okay… then can you tell me what I found out when I got sucked into the future? What was my most sucking discovery?"

"That's peasy! You were really shocked when you found out about you and Puck being married. It's in _Magic and Other Misdemeanors. _By the way, it's true."

"What?"

"Uh… yeah, it's totally true. You even have kids."

"Kids? Me and… _Puck_?"

"Uh… like, duh! I thought you were smart. You have two girls, one named Alison and one named Emma."

"Oh. I like those names."

"Obviously you do!"

"Uh… tell me more."

"Well… Your older daughter, Alison will turn Faerie when she's fourteen and a half. And you'll be a lawyer. I seriously don't know anymore. Anyway, on to my business here."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to make sure you read the books. Y'know, the ones about you. Here." She disappeared from sight for a moment, having gone to get something from a chair on the porch. "By the way, I thought you might want to know Michael Buckley's phone number and address.

She reappeared and handed Sabrina a large pile of about ten books, including a slim paperback. "Here ya go! Make sure you read them! And make your future husband read them too!"

She pulled her gloves on. "Toodle-doo! I have to go back to my universe now!" and then she vanished from sight.


	35. Word 34: Tattoo

**A/N: - No #34: Tattoo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aagh!" screamed Sabrina. "My leg!"

Puck turned around. "What's wrong, Grimm? Oh, I see."

Sabrina had caught a knife in her lower leg. It was a shallow cut, but it was bleeding hard. Luckily the knife had missed her vital spots, and she was good to go with a compress.

Puck bent down next to where the girl lay. "Pull up your pant leg." he commanded as he tore a wide strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" she yelled indignantly.

"Well, you're not supposed to wear your favorite shirt on a rescue mission, are y- what's that?" he pointed to her leg.

"What, that? Oh, that's just a tattoo."

"Oh, and since when are you supposed to be getting tattoos?" he said as he hurriedly bandaged her leg.

"Since I turned sixteen. I don't need you being a little old lady, Puck. I can manage on my own."

"Oh, like you would have been able to survive now if I hadn't been here." He said as he finished up the last knot and stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"I know how to bandage cuts, you know."

They looked around to see half the members of the Scarlet Hand grinning ferociously at them.

"Uh oh." they both said at the same time.


	36. Word 35: Waffles

**A/N: - No #35: Waffles. I WANT SOME! RIGHT NOW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey!" said Daphne as she entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing." Sabrina said glumly.

"What? Whaddayamean, nothing?"

"Granny's sick in bed with a cold and Uncle Jake's _somewhere_."

"What, so we starve?"

"No, silly. We can have toast and milk."

"TOAST AND MILK?"

"Uh… yeah? What's the big deal with that?"

"I've never had toast and milk! I beg you, no, I _command _you to make something hot."

Sabrina smiled at her sister's stubbornness. "I'll see what I can do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're really _good_ at making waffles, Sabrina!"

"Yeah, I know! I never made them before!"

"Now you just _have _to be my breakfast-maker forever!"

"Uh oh! I should have made _bad_ waffles!"


	37. Word 36: Ballet

**A/N: - No #36: Ballet.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sabrina… I want to learn ballet… can you teach me?"

Sabrina almost fell out of the easy chair she had been reclining in. "You want _me_ to teach you how to do ballet? But… I don't even know how to dance!"

"Neither do I."

"But… isn't that, like, the point?"

Daphne threw up her hands. "What are you talking about? I think I'll just ask Puck to teach me."

"Yeah. You do that."

Sabrina settled herself back into her chair and sighed.


	38. Word 37: Ugly

**A/N: - No #I have no idea: Ugly**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sabrina felt the back of her neck crawling. She turned around to see Puck staring at her.

"Puck?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

"Why're you staring at me?"

"Because you're ugly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ultimately Great Looking Yodeler." Puck said, and stalked off.

"Huh?"


	39. Word 38: Faded

**A/N: - No #I don't even care: Faded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sabrina and Daphne Grimm had left Ferryport Landing, Puck had faded.

He had faded away from the Grimm's house, going to live in the woods.

Slowly, he had faded away from the Grimm's memories too.

He had faded away from his own pride.

His names for himself had faded too. He couldn't remember that once he used to call himself the 'Trickster King'.

His love for mischief faded.

That changed when Sabrina came back. All the things that had happened faded away.

He came back to his room, to be closer to her.

He came back into the immediate memories of all the Grimms.

He remembered how proud he used to be.

He remembered he used to call himself 'Trickster King'.

He remembered to prank Sabrina every morning, without fail.

And most of all, he remembered how much he had loved her.


	40. Word 39: Miracle

**A/N: - This one is called Miracle.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a miracle. Truly a miracle.

Sabrina, who had been found on the ground with a very bad head injury after the latest battle, had survived. It had taken a lot of magic and hard work on the doctors' part, but she had survived. And the doctors said she would be able to pull through without a scar.

What's more, she had been found protecting the Book of the Everafter, as if the book had been destroyed, all the Everafters would have been too.

So Puck was glad that things had turned out the way they had.


	41. Word 40: Popcorn

**A/N: - No #40: Popcorn.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Puck walked into the TV room. Sabrina and Daphne were watching a movie.

_Probably some dumb Barbie movie, _Puck thought. Then he spotted the big tub of popcorn on the center table.

He walked over, scooped up a fistful of popcorn, and tossed it into the air. Then he swallowed it.

The girls were both watching him.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Sabrina asked wonderingly.

Puck shrugged. "Sure."

_What do I have to lose?_, he thought. Little did he know.

**Two hours and seven bowls of popcorn later:**

"What is the _trick_ to it?" Sabrina cried.

"Maybe it's only for boys." Puck grumbled.

"Aww, come on. I'll make another bowlful. You wait here." Sabrina stalked into the kitchen.

_I swear, that girl must have fallen on her head when she was a kid._


	42. Word 41: Candles

**A/N: - No #41: Candles.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's this thing?" Puck asked the girl next to him.

They were standing in a gift shop, the only one in Ferryport Landing. Since Sabrina didn't want anyone to know she was here, she had to use the only possible mode of transportation; Puck.

"Hmm? What?" she looked where Puck was pointing. She had been looking for a present for Granny Relda, and she wasn't really finding anything just right for her.

"Oh, _those_!" she laughed. "Those are candles."

"What are those?" he asked. He was still not familiar with all household appliances.

"Candles, I just told you."

"No, what do they _do?_" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, grab a bunch of them and I'll show you at home." She said. Fed up, Sabrina selected a nice little vase; the kind you see on mantelpieces in your aunt's house.

"This is fine."

"Okay. Can we go home now?" Puck had grabbed a few of the plain candles, the ones which didn't have any patterns or colours on them.

"Yeah. Lemme just check out." Sabrina said as she bustled to the counter. She waited until the cashier had looked through everything, and then she paid the cash.

"Six dollars and fifty cents," she said, satisfied. "A good bargain."

"Uh… okay? Can we get outta here?"

"Yeah," Sabrina grabbed Puck's hand, and he two flew back to the Grimm house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aagh!" Puck screamed.

"Calm down, Puck. It's just fire. No biggie." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"But it might burn the house down!" he said, still in a state of panic.

Sabrina pushed him down onto a chair. "Calm. Down. They're just candles, and they're used for light when there's a power shortage or something."

"Oh. So can I touch it?" he asked.

"No!" she screeched. But it was too late. Puck had already touched the flame from the candle.

"Owww!" He yowled with pain.


	43. Word 42: Toilet

**A/N: - No #42: Toilet.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"PUCK! YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Sabrina screamed.

She stalked into the lounge, only to find Puck sleeping on the couch, drooling all over his filthy hoodie.

She winced as she shook him awake.

"Huh? Wazzamatta?" He shook himself awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Ugh, Grimm. Can't a guy get a bit o' sleep around here?"

Sabrina was not amused. "There's a freak in the toilet. _Again._"

"I thought I explained this to you. 'Freak' is not the right word. This is the twenty-first cent-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY OR THE SEVENTEENTH; I JUST WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN THE DWARF ON THE TOILET!"

"Geez, Grimm. You need protection. With the wolf gone, you can't expect the old man to protect you."

Sabrina sighed. "I don't think we need protection in the toilet, Puck."

"You might."


	44. Word 43: Animals

**A/N: - No #43: Animals.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I want to go to the zoo!" cried Daphne stubbornly.

"Daph, stop it! I already told you, there is _no zoo in Ferryport Landing!_" Sabrina screamed at her younger sister.

"There is! I saw it! Well, it wasn't really a _zoo_, but Puck has loads of animals in his room, and those are what I want to see!"

"Oh! So say that at first, silly. Go and ask Puck. He'll show you the animals." She went right back to reading her great-great-grandfather's journal.

"No. You take me." She said.

"What's your problem? You're being a jerkazoid!"

"Hey! Don't use my word!" the jerkazoid said, pouting and crossing her arms.

Sabrina sighed. "C'mon."

They went into Puck's room. "Puck! Hey, freak-baby!" Sabrina screamed into the open air.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to get your little piggy-tails in a twist. Whaddaya want?" he hovered above them, arms crossed, frowning.

"Daphne, here, wants to look at your animals." Sabrina grouched.

Puck brightened. "Sure thing, marshmallow. Follow me." He picked her up and flew off.

"Well, so much for that." Sabrina shrugged and walked out of the room.


	45. Word 44: Purple

**A/N: - No #44: Purple.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's wrong, Grimm? You look purple."

Sabrina sighed. "Puck, the correct phrase is 'you look blue', not 'you look purple'."

"But you really do look purple." He insisted.

Sabrina looked at her hand.

"Who did this to me?" she screeched.

"Not me!" Puck smirked.

"Definitely you!"

Granny Relda came in. "_Liebling, _I think those cookies had an effect on you."

"Aww, Granny! I should _never_ trust your cooking!"


	46. Word 45: Sunshine

**A/N: - No 45: Sunshine.**

**I like using Qs as line breaks. They look like little balloons.**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQ**

Daphne liked sunshine. It reminded her of so many things.

Most of all, it reminded her of her parents. She had a memory, of very long ago, of playing with her parents in the park when she had just learnt to walk. She could remember the way the sun glistened of her mother's long, flowing black hair, and shone in her father's beautiful blue eyes.

It also reminded her of NYC. She could remember the beautiful skyline early in the morning. The sun reflecting off the windows of all the buildings.

Believe it or not, the sun also reminded the girl of Puck. The four thousand year old boy was always so… full of life, and ready for everything. He was like a ray of sunshine, showing everyone the way to go. He was a ray of sunlight in the lives of the sisters Grimm, whether Sabrina accepted it or not. And she knew that opposites always attract.


	47. Word 46: Stars

**A/N: - This is sort of the sister story to the last one, 'sunshine'. No #?: Stars.**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQ**

Sabrina often went to the stars for comfort.

Now, don't get me wrong, she's not an alien or an astronaut or something. She merely just goes and sits on the roof when she wants to think. She often just talks to the stars, just talks about her day, just to unburden. It's important to do that sometimes. Y'know, you could go mad if you don't unburden yourself sometimes.

Once she went onto the roof, and was upset to find that it was a cloudy night, no stars.

She had bad dreams that night.

Once she went to the roof, and was overjoyed to find many more stars than she had ever seen before.

She fell asleep on the roof that night.


	48. Word 47: What!

**A/N: - No #47: What?!**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQ**

"Why're you _staring_ at me, Grimm?" Puck asked, annoyed.

"Yoooraloooosa," she mumbled, giggling.

"What?" he asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Yooooaloooa!" she mumbled, giggling.

"What?" Puck asked, standing up.

"Yooooooooaaaaaloooooaaaaaa!" she laughed.

"What?! What the heck is _wrong _with you, Grimm? Do you need a trip to the loony bin?" Puck's wings popped out of his back and started fluttering madly.

"What? You don't get it? That was an IQ test! You're dumber than I thought! I _said_, 'you're a loser'!"


	49. Word 48: Rock

**A/N: - Sorry everybody, but I was sick, and my internet was experiencing some stomach problems as well. No #48: Rock.**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQ**

"What is that _thing_ in the sink?"

"That's a rock, stupid."

"Yeah, but what is it _doing _there?"

"It's sitting. Gosh, Grimm. You're dumber than you look."

"Oh really? Let's see how dumb you look with your nose bloodied." Sabrina raised a fist.

"I didn't put the rock there, y'know." Puck said, ducking to avoid injury.

"Oh? Then who did?" Sabrina asked, pulling her hands to her side.

"I dunno. Ask around."

"Daphne might have had a hand in this." Sabrina ran out, muttering to herself.

_Yeah!_ Puck silently congratulated himself. _Prank successful!_


	50. Word 49: Hero

**A/N: - Hey, peeps! Long time no update! Well, never mind, I'm just about at the halfway mark! How exciting! So this is #49: Hero. Enjoy. To make up for the lateness, I give you…. An extra long chapter! Hooray!**

**-X-**

The fairy flew as fast as he could. Two girls gripped his hands, trailing behind him in the sky.

"Hold on, Grimms! We're getting outta here!" He swerved, ducking under a tree branch, almost hitting his head.

"But what about Granny and Mr. Canis?" Daphne screamed over the howling wind.

"They'll manage! The old lady just told me to get you two out of the house!" he yelled back. He looked down at the girl, not seeing the overhanging branch in front. "Oww!"

Everything went black.

**-X-**

Puck opened his eyes. He reached up to touch his head, and felt a cloth bandage wrapped around it. Even touching his head hurt him.

He sat up. "Don't!" came Daphne's voice from the other corner of the cave. "It might start bleeding again."

"It was… bleeding?" he asked. The world started spinning, so he quickly lay back down.

"Like a crimson fountain," agreed Daphne.

Puck sensed something missing. "Where's Grimm?"

"Out collecting firewood and berries."

Puck realized they were in a cave. "How did we get here?"

"Uh, me and Sabrina dragged you here. You are a really heavy guy."

"Uh, I'm four thousand years old."

"That doesn't mean you have to weigh as much as an elephant."

He thought for a moment, and laughed. "No, no it doesn't."

There was a crack outside the cave. Daphne shrieked. "What was that?"

Sabrina emerged from the darkness. "Calm down, Daph. Just me." She was carrying a stack of wood, and there was a rucksack slung across her shoulder.

"I'm assuming you can teach me how to light a fire." She said to Puck. "How's your head?" Sabrina sounded genuinely concerned.

"It'll be fine." He said, ignoring the pain and sitting up. "Now, about the fire, just leave it to me. Put the wood on the ground."

She arranged the wood in a circle. Then she dropped her bag on the cave floor. "Just a sec. I'll be right back." She ran out.

"There anything to drink in that bag, marshmallow?" Puck asked.

"Lemme check." Daphne rummaged around in the bag. Reaching in, she held up an energy drink. "How's this?"

"Perfect. Gimme." Daphne threw the bottle to him. He caught it, and downed half the bottle in a go. "Stand back, marshmallow." She scurried to the mouth of the cave. And then Puck burped. Fire. He burped fire, and the wood caught on.

"Wooh! Fire! Thanks, Puck! You're pucktastic."

He chuckled to himself as he stretched his hands out over the fire.

Sabrina rushed back in. "It's raining." She dumped a handful of good-sized rocks on the cave floor.

"What're those for?" Daphne asked.

"To make sure the fire doesn't spread," replied Sabrina. She oh-so-carefully arranged them around the fire.

"What've you got to eat?" Puck asked.

"A few berries. Couldn't find much else," admitted Sabrina.

Puck scoffed. He pulled his flute out of his hoodie pocket. Blowing a few short notes, he waited. "Might take them a while, because it's raining."

After a few minutes, the first blinking light appeared. Then another. Then another, and another. this continued until the sky was full of twinkling lights.

"Minions," Puck said. "Bring us some good food to eat, pronto."

The lights dipped, as if bowing, and flew off.

"Oh. Well, that was easy," said Sabrina, rocking on her heels in front of the fire.

"Magic is always easier," replied Puck.

"Only sometimes," said Daphne, popping a berry into her mouth. "Mmm, these are nice."

"What's taking them so long? I'm hungry!" Puck blew a few short notes.

They appeared at once, with plates of food.

"Whoa! Where did they get this stuff?"

"Oh, around," said Puck, digging into a plate of sausages.

"This food is… normal!" cried Sabrina happily. She was so happy, she could have kissed the boy. She wiped that thought away immediately.

**-X-**

Stuffed, Daphne leaned on the wall. "I'm going to call it a day," she yawned.

"Go ahead. I'll keep watch."

"Me too," said Puck instantly.

"No, you rest. You're hurt."

"No! We should both keep watch because I have better hearing and sight then you'll ever have, and I'm also injured, so I might fall asleep at any time. That's why _both_ of us should be keeping watch."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

"Help me move this blanket closer to the mouth."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's cold, that's why." Puck snapped.

"Alright." Sabrina helped Puck up, and for a second he lost his balance. He banged into Sabrina. "Sorry."

"No problem. Your balance is a bit off. C'mon, sit down on the blanket." She sat him down, and sat down herself, too. She wrapped the ends of the blanket around them.

After a few moments, she whispered, "It's still really cold."

Puck hesitated, but put his arm around her, snuggling up. She stiffened, but then relaxed. "Better," she whispered.

After a few minutes like this, Sabrina got up the courage to lean her head on his shoulder. "Oh," he jerked.

Sabrina jumped too. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

He placed a finger on her lips. "It's fine. You can do whatever you want."

"O—okay." She cautiously lowered her head back onto his shoulder. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem. It's my job to protect you, and I guess that includes food too," he whispered.

"I don't know why you save me every time. I mean, you always say you're a villain, but you end up being my hero."

Puck opened his mouth to reply, but before he could—

"I knew it! I knew you loved each other!"

"Daphne Grimm! You were supposed to be sleeping!" Sabrina said, blushing furiously.

**-X-**

**A/N: - So tell me…. Was that too much like the cave scene in The Hunger Games? It seemed like it to me… but. You guys tell me. Was it okay? **


End file.
